stella_uk_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aunty Brenda
Aunty Brenda Draper (née Kosh) (b. 1954) is a secondary character in Stella. She is Stella Morris' aunt but is renowned as a surrogate aunt to a lot of people in Pontyberry. Biography Childhood Very little is known about Brenda's childhood. It is known she was born in 1954, presumably in Pontyberry, to Mr and Mrs Kosh. She grew up with an older brother Ken Kosh. Earlier Life Brenda Kosh once lived in Pontyberry for a while, but sometime she moved to Tenerife for unknown reasons. In her younger years, Brenda married an Clem Draper and had one daughter named Vivienne. By the time Vivienne turned 10-years-old, Brenda's marriage had fallen apart and she and Clem had divorced. This apparently had huge effects on Vivienne but not so much on Brenda. Before Brenda moved to Tenerife her daughter Vivienne embarked on a love affair with Ianto Beed, much to Brenda's annoyance. After this, Vivienne abandoned her mother in Pontyberry travelling to Vietnam to 'find herself'. This reportedly irritated and upset Brenda greatly leading to her and Vivienne's relationship to sour greatly. Sometime after this, Brenda moved to Tenerife. Series One Aunty Brenda was absent from Series One as she was living in Tenerife. Series Two Aunty Brenda was first introduced coming home to Pontyberry. She swapped homes with her brother and sister in law Ken and Meg. She reveals she hated living in Tenereff and loves Pontyberry . She is shown to always offend people and even says to Stella "Diw, you've on some weight mind, haven't you! oof.". Although Auntie Brenda insults everyone she loves her family including Stella . She helps Stella get a job at the Bap Factory and helps Dai Kosh with his wife Paula with their financial and marital problems. Aunty Brenda teams up with Big Alan to save the Pontyberry rugby club and rugby pitch. Her ingenious idea saves the rugby pitch. Series Three Aunty Brenda moves out of her brother's house and moves in across her nIeceMorris|Stella] . Aunty Brenda is horrified to learn her hippie daughter Verv is back from 'finding' herself. Ianto helps Auntie Brenda decorate her new home and it is revealed to the audience he and Verv were engaged. Auntie Brenda becomes a business women when organising a meeting with Dai Davies and she set up her own Bus Firm. Auntie Brenda clashes alot with Dai Davies and they end up as great enemies.Brenda's buses sets off but she and Dai constantly butt heads. Auntie Brenda shows her singing talent and her love for her family when she sings at Luke and Zoe 's wedding. She also shows her toughness when she lies infront of one of her buses as a protest against Dai Davies. Christmas special (2014) Brenda is seen in a more central role. Brenda organises a Pantomime for Pontyberry, casting it and directing it. Brenda tries her best but soon becomes exasperated and annoyed with the lack of talent shown from her cast - she soon comes around and the pantomime is a success with the help of her niece, Stella. Series Four Throughout Series Four, Brenda is seen in Pontyberry. She lives opposite Stella and close to Glenn, Marg and Donkey. Brenda is shown to be very interfering, loud and boisterous. Brenda quickly embarks on a new career in business, she partners with Dai Davies but the two soon lock horns once again as they disagree and argue over a lot of things. Brenda also irritated Dai Davies even more - when he organises a Poker game, Brenda gate-crashes the game at proves herself a skilled player at Poker. As time increases, Brenda with a strong position in the business world of Pontyberry, faces against Dai Davies in the campaign trail for Mayor of Pontyberry. Brenda faces off against Dai Davies who later steps down in order to help Brenda to win Mayor of Pontyberry. Brenda's political game rises and rises until she meets a new opponent in the form of a loan shark. Later on in the Series, Brenda is seen once again in her mayoral campaign as the election day begins. She fights against her political opponents and with the help of Dai Davies, she wins becoming Mayor of Pontyberry. Behind the laughs * Auntie Brenda is played by Di Botcher, who comes from and lives in Port Talbot. * Auntie Brenda was added in as a substitute for Stella's parents. * It is often shown Auntie Brenda is keen artist. Gallery of Auntie Brenda External links Category:Female Category:Residents of Pontyberry Category:Kosh family Category:Morris family Category:Mothers